Rolling Stone Celebrates 10 Years of Highway 65 Records
by strange.ink91
Summary: It's been just over 10 years since Rayna Jaymes took herself and her then deemed "vanity label" out of the Edgehill Republic company - and what a 10 years it has been! I'm here to catch up with some of the artists who have been there since the early days in one way or another.


Jeez, writers block is impossible! I just can't finish anything, I've got at least half a dozen writings going at once that I just can't finish. This little thing came to me last night, and I finally finished something! It's not top quality, but it'll do lol.

But more importantly, Season 4! Enjoying it? I'm not really, sick of Maddie's drama, she seemed like such a mature kid last season, with a few outbursts, now she's just a completely different kid. Sad. I could rant on, but I won't, so enjoy this, and review and let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Rolling Stone Celebrates 10 Years of Highway 65 Records**

Whenever I come to the Highway 65 office in Downtown Nashville, there's always people coming and going, looking like your average country music record label. But Highway 65 is different, instead of quiet chatter, people on their cellphones and everyone in suits and business wear, people here are relaxed, there's plenty of laughter and jokes, everyone looks comfortable, dressed in what ever they please (last time I was here there was someone in a banana suit – no kidding) and it's a really enjoyable atmosphere. It must have worked, in the last 10 years since Rayna Jaymes bought herself and her label out of Edgehill Rebublic, Highway 65 has become one of the most popular and succesful labels in town. Not without a bumpy start – I'm sure a lot of us remember the "vanity label" term that was thrown around a lot in the early years, but Rayna has managed to find a stable set of artists, real artists, who have consistently hit the top of the country, adult contemporary and even pop charts.

Today, I managed to meet with some current artists and some from the past to chat about what they think makes Highway 65 successful, and what drew them to sign with Rayna. Here with me is Scarlett Scott (nee O'connor) and Gunnar Scott of The Exes, Sadie Stone, Layla Grant, Juliette Barnes, Will Lexington, Markus Keen and Rayna's own daughters, Maddie + Daphne.

 _ **What made you all sign with Highway 65?**_

 **Scarlett:** I was Rayna's first ever artist. I signed with her because I knew that she understood me as an artist. While we were still associated with Edgehill there was a lot of pressure to fit into the "cookie cutter" mould, but I never could. Rayna encouraged me to be myself. So of course, when I became part of The Exes and Rayna offered us a deal, it was a huge contributing factor to why I wanted to sign here again.

 **Gunnar:** I was just keen for the no 360-deal (laughs), I'm kidding, but even now Rayna's the only one in town who offers that to baby artists. She's an artist, just like us. She understands how important it is to all of us, to be allowed to express ourselves, and she never wants a big cut of our success.

 **Sadie:** I'm with these two – Rayna stressed the importance when she was pitching herself to me, of being individuals and having creative control.

 **Maddie:** We (gestures to Daphne) didn't have a choice (laughs), but what, nine years later, I'm glad we did, Mom's great. I wouldn't go anywhere else now.

 **Will:** No-one else wanted anything to do with me after I came out, and then suddenly after a few nights at the bluebird I was getting offered publishing deals. Rayna said why not both? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't be a performer.

 **Juliette:** I've screwed up a lot, I've been a right cow to Rayna but she always welcomes me back because she understands. And the creative control, like has been already mentioned, is something you won't get anywhere else.

 **Markus:** I was getting pitched by every label from LA to New York. Rayna was the only person who asked me what I wanted to do with my career. Everyone else just wanted me to keep releasing stuff like I'd been doing with Boulevard, so they could make money.

 **Layla:** She took me in when no-one else wanted anything to do with me. She was so welcoming and encouraging, and even when the world thought I was a ditz, she respected me.

 _ **You all always speak so highly of Rayna, what makes her a great head of a label?**_

 **Scarlett:** She treats us all like Family. She is technically my Aunt now, but even when she wasn't she'd invite me to her home for tea and a chat about how I was feeling about everything going one. She knew I was having trouble with all the business and the lonliness and she was always so comforting about it.

 **Daphne:** She's like everyone's Mom, and we're all her kids. She treats everyone else like she does myself and Maddie – like Scarlett said, we're all family.

 **Maddie:** definitely one big family here, even though half of us actually are (laughs)

 **Sadie:** She's so lovely, we go in to meetings and talk like friends. She's not telling us what to do, what we're doing wrong, and if we do need to improve on something, she's always so kind about it. None of us ever feel like failures when we mess something up.

 **Layla:** She's been us, you know? Like most other label heads are all business people. Rayna's been at the bottom of the artist chain, and worked her way up, just like all of us have had to. She knows the struggle and I think that's a huge advantage for her and why we've all been so successful. None of us are here for the money, we're here for the music.

 **Markus:** Rayna gets to know us as people, not just as artists. She probably knows more about me than anyone else in the world, apart from my wife (Rayna's own daughter Maddie), our personal lives are what influence our music, other label heads don't get that, they don't understand because they haven't been there.

 **Juliette:** I don't think there's any other label head in Nashville, probably in the country even, that had some of her artists in her wedding party.

 **Will:** She just gets us. She respects each and every one of us like we respect her. There's no superiority, we're all on the same level.

 _ **What's your favourite thing about being signed to Highway 65?**_

 **Sadie:** That it's run by the Queen of Country?! I'm still in awe, even 10 years later.

 **Scarlett:** Flexibility. Everything from what we write and record, to taking time off with our baby, is our choice. If we want to put an album off for a few months, or do a shorter tour, that's fine with Rayna.

 **Gunnar:** Agreeing with the flexibility, especially now Scarlett and I have our son. Rayna and our manager are both happy to schedule around baby's schedule. It works great for us, and it keeps us in the business. We couldn't both be on tour without that.

 **Maddie:** I think for us, it's getting to work with our parents, our friends, and our family. And I wouldn't have met Markus. The relaxed environment definitely helps keep our inspiration alive.

 **Daphne:** Yup, agree with Maddie. It was the best when I was younger, having all these adults who supported me, I was only 12 when we were signed, for a lot of kids that would have been overwhelming, being a kid in an adults world, but I never felt excluded for being younger, apart from not being able to drink (laughs)

 **Juliette:** It's home. No other label has the same comforting feel, no other will. Her and Deacon are my daughter's Godparents, Rayna's always had my back, even when I threw that support back in her face.

 **Markus:** All these good looking women, around me all the time. And listening to the sexy southern accents all day. Seriously though, the best thing is the people. It's not work here, it's fun, it's what music should be.

 **Will:** Acceptance. No-one who has ever walked through that door has ever made anyone feel inferior. Outside those doors I still get stared at for being gay, some people think I shouldn't be able to be on stage at the Opry or the Ryman because I am gay. Never ever happens here, or with anyone who comes here.

 _ **I've interveiwed Rayna and several of you a lot over my journalism career, and I've read everything I can on Rayna Jaymes. While there is the odd splash of tabloid junk, usually around her divorce and her relationship with Luke Wheeler, it's always positive. Why is that?**_

 **Juliette:** Easy. It's because Rayna is probably the most genuine person in this business. She is just lovely. I have not met a person who has had anything negative to say about her, except Jeff Fordham.

 **Maddie:** Mom's the most likeable person I know. Even when her and Teddy got divorced, and she broke up with Luke, she stayed friends with both of them. Luke came to her and Deacon's wedding, if Teddy hadn't had been in prison, he would have been there too.

 **Markus:** She's that killer combination of beautiful on the inside and out. I don't think there's a man on this earth who could say no to her.

 **Scarlett:** She's the most selfless person I know. I don't know how she survives with only 24 hours in the day, Rayna is always willing to help anyone if they ask, I don't know how she does it. Her schedule is crazy but she always fits us in if we need her.

 **Gunnar:** I'm with Markus (laughs), but in all seriousness, I don't think there's a "bad" bone in her body, if you get what I mean?

 **Sadie:** Rayna is the most inspirational person I've ever met. Kind, and gracious, and so supportive. Every woman in this business probably wants to be exactly like her. I don't think there is anyone quite like her – and I don't think there is anyone who doesn't like her.

 **Layla:** Everything everyone's already mentioned. Even when Jeff Fordham used to claim he disliked her, she could still charm him.

 **Deacon:** She's my soulmate. Always has been, always will be. I owe everything in my life that is good to her, my children, my extended family, all my happiness. She saved me.

* * *

Funnily enough, Deacon Claybourne has never really been one for press and interviews. All he'd done was drop in some coffees for everyone from a cafe down the road, that I think is the best coffee in Nashville. When he heard everyone talking about Rayna he couldn't help but sit down and join in. That goes to show her power I guess. Each and every person at this label loves her in one way or another. Whether as her husband, daughters, son-in-law, neice, or just friends, they truly are a big happy family. Even the newer acts to join Highway 65 have all gushed about her in interveiws.

 _ **Is there anything you don't like about Rayna?**_

 **Maddie:** I'm married and she still treats me like her baby.

 **Juliette:** She never seems to have a bad hair day. Seriously, every single day it is perfect.

 **Deacon:** Rayna steals all the covers in bed.

 **Sadie:** She hasn't released a new album in six years because she's too busy with us to release new music.

 **Scarlett:** She doesn't let Deacon in her office because he's a distraction. So they make out in the hallways instead, it's gross.

 **Markus:** I have time restrictions on when I can record in studio, thanks to her. No all night recording sessions.

 **Daphne:** She hates scary movies, still. Doesn't even let them in the house, it's ridiculous.

 _ **What's next in all your careers?**_

 **Deacon:** I'm not recording anymore. I work at my bar, writing for and with all the artists here, and I help Rayna and Bucky scout for new talent.

 **Daphne:** Maddie and I have almost finished a new album. This year we're doing a combined tour with Markus.

 **Markus:** I've got a co-headlining tour with two lovely ladies, and a new album before Christmas.

 **Sadie:** I've only just come back to town after what, like 9 years? So I'm focusing on restarting my career, cutting an album and getting out there, heaps and heaps of press events.

 **Scarlett:** And Sadie's opening for us on our tour. Love having her out on the road with us. We've got an EP that's just been released, it was too dificult with a new baby to do a full album.

 **Juliette:** I'm taking this year off, no writing, no recording, no touring. I'm looking after my daughter, Cadence over the summer while my ex-husband is busy producing for all these new albums coming out.

 **Will:** writing mostly, Deacon and I make a great writing team, I'll be a special guest opener for most of these guys when they're in Nashville.

 **Layla:** You'll be writing with me too, Will! I don't have a new album coming out til early next year.

 **Maddie:** And don't forget the "10 years of Highway 65" festival! Coming to Nashville in June, I can't wait. We've got some great surprise performances lined up. There's also a lot of us hitting the festival circuit, Markus, Daphne, Sadie, Scarlett and Gunnar and I are all performing about a dozen that we've managed to intergrate into our tour.

* * *

It's rare to get all of these fantastic artists in one room, so surprisingly, it didn't take long before there were other places to be. Deacon was walking me out, through the throngs of people, most of whom stopped to either say hi, or ask Deacon a question, most about who was performing at his bar this week, if he was doing any gigs, all questions from friends – not just work colleagues. Then he turns and asks me if I'd like to speak to Rayna – she's not busy at the moment, so in we go. I wasn't expecting or planning to be adding Rayna to this interview – it's not often the head of a label gets time for interviews – even when it is a 10 year anniversary piece in Rolling Stone. But she welcomes me in, someone brings in a plate of biscuits and small cakes, and we're chatting like old friends. I've interveiwed Rayna a fair few times, the first time she was engaged to Luke Wheeler, planning her wedding around both of their tour dates. I'm not the only person to say, there was no chemistry between them like there is between her and Deacon. Anyone who's seen the two of them in a room together knows they're soulmates – two halfs of one whole, they can read each other like books and can finish each other's sentences. He's sitting next to her now, their hands lightly entwined.

 _ **So, Rayna, ten whole years huh? What's do you think is the reason for your success?**_

 **Rayna:** So many people have congratulated me on this, and I can't take credit for it. I don't make this label great, my artists do. I'm not out there selling records, topping the charts and selling out arena tours. They are. They get the label out there, I feel like all I do is sit here and play on my computer (laughs). I'm just the person who helps organise everyone, the artists and the people behind the scenes, like Deacon, have made their own success, it's got nothing to do with me.

 _ **What was your goals with Highway 65? Have you achieved them?**_

 **Rayna:** I know what it's like to be pressured into making decisions about your career and yourself that you don't want. You lose sight of yourself, pretending to be who label heads and PR people want you to be. It's damaging, it restricts how you perform, how you write, everything. When I started Highway 65, I wanted it to be a refuge, for both new artists and artists who weren't happy being something they're not. Everyone is encouraged to be themselves here. Even Juliette (laughs). Everyone has the freedom to create and record as they like, with minimal input from myself. Their career, their choices. I like the relaxed atmosphere, I think it helps a lot with how our artists cope with the pressures of touring, recording, doing all the media circuits, we're all supportive and we all help each other out. So yes, I have achieved the goals I envisioned. Everything else is just a bonus.

 _ **What do you think makes Highway 65 better than other labels?**_

 **Rayna:** I don't think it's better than any other label. I'll be biased and say my artists are the best I've come across in a long time, but other labels are still producing good talent. As for what we do that no-one else does in Nashville, I listen to every single demo that comes through those doors. I know the struggle, I feel like I owe it to all the newcomers. I wouldn't have some of the amazing newer artists who I have today if I hadn't listened to every demo. Everyone deserves a chance at the big time, I try and help people with that.

 _ **I've talked to some of your first, and longest running artists. They always speak so highly of you, in fact everyone always speaks highly of you, why?**_

 **Rayna:** Honestly, I have no idea. I can be a right Diva just like anyone else. But at the same time, I don't think I'm superior to anyone else. We all started at the same point. We've all worked hard to get to where we are. I respect each and every person who has done that hard road, because I know first hand how dificult it is. Even like you, you're sitting here interveiwing me, you've interveiwed my artists, how hard to did you work to get to that point? We all in this business, whether it's as an artist, press, or label executives, we've all worked so hard to get to where we are. That shouldn't be a competition, it's something to be celebrated, and to help others get through the road we've travelled.

 _ **What's next for you and Highway 65?**_

 **Rayna:** More of the same. Maybe I might finally release a Greatest Hits album, maybe cut a few new songs to put with the classics. I've had my success though, I think I would rather help my artists keep achieving their own successes now. I like being home with Deacon nearly every night and being able to travel to my artist's shows as I please without my own tour keeping me busy. Kind of that happy medium, I'm past my tour days, but I'm still involved with music on a daily basis.

 _ **The artists I was talking to earlier said you're all like family, do you agree with that?**_

 **Rayna:** Yes, definitely. I love how each artist fits in so well here, I really do try to welcome them all in like they're my own family. It's important in this business to have friends and people like family for support when times get tough. Each success, each number 1 hit for one artist here, is really shared around like we've all worked for it. Half of us are family now, I have my daughters, my neice, through Deacon, and her husband, my son-in-law, Juliette's like a sister and we're Cadence's godparents, it really is a family environment, Deacon and I welcome each and every one of them into our home for Christmas, New Years, Thanksgiving, just because some of them either don't have families or aren't involved with their family. It's the least we can do, we owe so much to each and every one of them.

 _ **You've always been very private about your personal life – at least you were in the early 20 years. What has changed?**_

 **Rayna:** I have. Everyone knows now that Deacon struggled with alcoholism for the first ten years of our careers, I think it was a mix of protecting him and being scared what people would think. And then it turned into protecting my daughters from tabloids, trying to keep the attention on my career and off my marriage – I think because I didn't want it thrown in Deacon's face. But then I also hated having every aspect of my life inspected, being followed by paparazzi everywhere when I was with Luke. I think once I was truly happy with my daughters, and Deacon, I opened up a lot, I was comfortable with my life and was comfortable sharing my life, without the fear of someone inspecting it and finding something I was hiding. Now, within reason, a reporter can ask anything, and I will try to answer the best I can.

 _ **Right, last one, I asked this to your artists as well, whats something you don't like about yourself?**_

 **Rayna:** I can be horribly selfish. Most people don't even realise because it's usually Deacon who gets the worst of it. If we're both busy, I always ask him to drop what he's doing if something urgent comes up. It used to happen all the time with little things, like taking the girls to school, or staying home with them at night. He eventually called me out on it, but I still fall into old habits occasionally. For years it felt like Deacon was the only one who saw me at my worst, and everyone else got my best. I've had to learn to let other people in properly so that he's not getting all the negative.

* * *

Bucky Dawes, longtime manager of Rayna, and now head of A&R at Highway 65, pokes his head in the door then – they have a 2 o'clock appointment with a new artist that Bucky found and thinks Rayna should sign. She teases him about trusting him to make the right call about whether this artist fits or not, but he's still insistant on her approval. She thanks me for coming in, in her always genuine way, tells me to sneak a few of the homemade biscuits away with me, and she's gone, Deacon following close behind. There's something great about this place, all the original negativity and uncertaintity as been overshadowed by all the Gold and Platinum Records on the walls of the lobby, all the awards in a gorgeous display cabinet in Rayna's office, along with all the laughter and music inside these walls. I notice as I'm leaving that Maddie and Daphne are sitting in the lobby together, chatting with someone, who's looking nervous and out of place, probably that new artist. They may have come here nervous and out of place, but they'll leave here feeling comfortable, accepted, and like a new member of the family. That's the magic of Highway 65, of Rayna Jaymes, and of Nashville.


End file.
